Reverse the Promise, Reverse the Tears
by Winterberrytrillium
Summary: On HIATUS. She tried.  She really tried.  To keep it all together.  But when she's wanted and assumed hated, perhaps only shutting his growing need for her will keep them all alive.
1. Chapter 1

Reverse the Promise, Reverse the Tears

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it, thank you.

Hey all this is my first fanfic. I really hope you like it. And remember to review please! Tell me if it's good or not. Bad or horrible.

**Chapter 1**

_Mikan's POV_

It's been two weeks since Aoi's death. Her death which shocked us all, especially Natsume. The ESP had ordered the Fuukitai to destroy Natsume's home. Aoi was alone at that time, and their dad was at work. Since Aoi lost her alice, she was defenseless. That was why they finished her so easily. They wouldn't even let any of us attend her funeral, saying that we could not leave the Academy.

When the news got to the Academy, everyone was livid and furious. Natsume was pale. All colour emptied from him.

"Natsume?" I had asked. I reached for his hand to hopefully make him feel a bit better. I really hoped I could cheer him up. The death of Aoi was painful to me too; after all, we were like sisters. He angrily pushed my hand away and stormed out the classroom. Before he left, I noticed that his crimson orbs were shrouded with pain, more pain than I had ever seen them

I lay on my bed. I was promoted to a double star since the discovery of my stealing and insertion alice. Natsume had disappeared completely these two weeks. Ruka and Hotaru found out that he had been doing missions, almost all of the ones he could take, in order to not meet us, or _me._ I found it extremely saddening and heartbreaking. I _needed Natsume in my life._

"Where are you, Natsume?" I mused, becoming teary-eyed at the thought. I felt a tug at my heart. _I won't be complete, without him._

Thankfully, the times Natsume wasn't here, Hotaru and the others never mentioned his name, out of respect for me, to my gratitude. I didn't need to be even more hurt. Without me knowing how and when, a glistened tear rolled off my cheek.

"Natsume," I mumbled.

_Hotaru's POV_

"Where's that idiot?" I grumbled to Ruka, my chief errand boy and source of income. The cerulean orbed boy shrugged back, "I don't know." I rolled my eyes and went back to my newest inventions. The Earring Hearing 002. It was a small, almost invisible pearl ball which can track any person, their locations, what they were doing and a bit of their thoughts. I was thinking to use Hyuuga as my test. I smiled inwardly. _After all, that idiot needs that arrogant jerk_. With the Earring Hearing 002, I might be able to track where Hyuuga was and what he was doing all this time.

"I-Imai?" Ruka asked. He was extremely worried on Hyuuga's well–being, and, of course, he was anxious about Mikan. I noticed he was staring at me.

I harrumphed. "What, Nogi?" He, suddenly realizing that he was glancing at me, blushed. I stood up and hung up my lab coat, sighing deeply. Before starting out the oak wood door, I paused to glance at Nogi, my amethyst eyes full of life.

"What are you waiting for, Baka? Do you want to get hit by my Baka Bazooka 3000?"

He stepped beside me, in a flash. "Where are we going?"

I smiled a small smile. "To Hyuuga's place, of course."

Hotaru knocked softly on the oak wood door of Natsume Hyuuga's room. Because he was the only special star of the middle school section, she disturbed no one. She tapped her foot impatiently and muttered, "If you're there, open the door, Hyuuga. I haven't got all day." She glanced at her watch

"I'm counting to three. If you don't open it, I'll force my way in with whatever means."

Ruka, noticing her threat, started to sweat profusely, "Imai, Natsume might not be in there." Hotaru shook her jet black hair and replied back, "No, he's there." She resumed tapping her foot and started counting. "One, two, thr-"

To much of Ruka's delight and relief, the door slid open. I lay ajar, as if welcoming the two inside. Hotaru pushed to door open and stepped in with Ruka following closely behind. A sight left her speechless. There in the middle of the room was Mikan, crying. She was in a bad state. Ruka rushed to her. "Sakura? What's wrong? Why are you here?" Hotaru strutted closer to her best friend.

"Mikan, tell us what happened." Her voice full of authority and order. The brunette wiped her eyes and sniffed. "I-I felt Natsume's presence." She tried to speak without stuttering, which resulted in her hiccupping. She took a breath. "And so I-I came."

Hotaru, interested, knew that this was not the complete truth. She needed to know more, which wasn't that hard, considering given the title 'Blackmailing Queen' and 'Ice Queen'. She nodded and asked much softer. "And then? What happened after that?"

Mikan hiccupped. "Well, I was right." Ruka looked at her, excitement registered on his face.

"You mean, Natsume was here?" Mikan nodded her petite brown head. She closed her eyes as tears spilled out.

"Yes."

Hotaru bent down, wiping away some of Mikan's tears, her usual cold façade gone. "Mikan, what happened? Where is the jerk now?" Ruka was about to protest that his best friend was not a jerk but was stopped when Hotaru glared at him. He flinched. Mikan bit her lip before saying anything. 'I came here to see him. He was there, but badly wounded. I thought that he just came back from a mission." She paused, her crying resuming. She gasped for air. "It's a-all my f-fault!"

She covered her face with her hands, sobbing loudly. Ruka, unsure of what to do, patted Mikan's shoulder.

"It's alright, Sakura." He blushed a bit and smiled warmly. The inventor coughed. "So," she continued, her eyes glittering and voice business-like. "What happened after you came to Hyuuga/"

Mikan looked up, curious and laughed nervously. "Oh, yeah well, I came in. The door was unlocked, and I saw Natsume in a bad state, I. of course, rushed to him and he pushed me away and burned me badly." She showed her legs which had third-degree burns. Ruka gasped.

"Sakura! You need to treat it right away!" Mikan shook her head.

"I'm fine. I inserted a healing alice stone, so I should be fine. Well, after he burned me, he muttered something. I couldn't really hear it though but…"

She stopped and looked away, tears evident in her now dull hazel eyes. Hotaru crossed her arms and frowned. She knew that Hyuuga was responsible for making Mikan cry, and he would pay for it later.

"Hurry up and spill it, Mikan."

Mikan whispered something low, almost inaudible. "I hate you, so I'm breaking up with you. I already love someone else."


	2. Chapter 2

**Reverse the Promise Reverse the Tears**

Hi all of you! I just want to thank all of you who read my story and of course, , the first person to review. You cannot explain how _happy _I was in what you said. My sister thought I was crazy. Thank you oh so much! And plenty thanks to those who read it or favourited it. You guys all rock!

Please read and review please! Because of , I decided to update earlier.

Disclaimer: You can say whatever you want, but I don't own it.

**Chapter 2**

Hotaru's ears buzzed. "What did you say?"

Ruka calmly repeated what Mikan had said, though fear was written on his face. "Natsume broke up with Mikan because he already…loves someone else." Mikan nodded gravely, her eyes reflecting pain and sadness. Hotaru's eyes flashed in anger. "That jerk's gonna get it, you know." She took out her Baka Bazooka 3000, fully polished. She smirked evilly, showing her even white teeth.

"So where is the he now?" she asked Mikan before laughing evilly. Mikan frowned and answered seriously. "Probably at a mission." She looked down on the floor and murmured quietly. "Maybe he isn't ever coming back," she added. "because of me.

Hotaru took out her Baka Gun and shot Mikan square on the head.

"Stop whining idiot. You should be glad I didn't hit you with my Baka Bazooka 3000" She might've seemed cruel or uncaring, but deep inside, she had some sympathy to spare for the nullifier and of course, some hatred and disdain for the fire caster. After all, in a way, Natsume was Mikan's like. She was sure Mikan was Natsume's life, too, but his actions…

She patted Mikan. "Now go back to your room. I don't want you to cry on me. All the mucus and snot." She watched as Ruka helped Mikan to the hospital. Only one thing was on her mind.

She would definitely get to the bottom of this.

_X_

Natsume's POV

I panted and clutched my shirt. Almost, I can almost get out of here. Then suddenly, my thoughts centered back at Mikan and when I saw her last. I didn't want to break up of her, and me loving somebody else? What a joke. I was devasted at the thought when I had to do it, even just the thought of it. And when she started crying because of _me_. I thought. _Damn. I've got to get out of her._ I couldn't look at her pained expression which was caused by me. It hurt me so much, maybe even more than I hurt her. But it was all to protect her, and I would rather _die _ than see her hurt. She, was my life and my everything. Now there's a big hole, a void in my heart, and there was only one way for it to be complete again... and that was

_Mikan_

Anyway, I had to get out of this place. _You'll pay Persona, for causing me and Mikan pain._

_X_

Mikan woke up the next morning with white surrounding her. _The hospital_ she thought. Nobara's worried but cute face peered down on her. She sat up slowly, feeling pain in both her thighs and calf areas. Nobara bit her lip. "Are you okay, Mikan-chan?" Mikan smiled faintly and nodded.

"Yes." Her eyes were dull, without any emotion. Nobara looked alarmed when she was this. "Mikan-chan-"

Mikan cut her off, crisply but politely.

"Sorry, Nobara-chan, can you leave me for a while? I feel tired." Nobara nodded and strolled over to the door.

"Um-"the nullifier whispered. The ice princess turned. "Yes?" Mikan smiled again, this time, reaching her eyes. "Thank you." Nobara smiled in relief, meeting Mikan's open and cheerful gaze. She stepped out the room, gently closing the door behind her. She saw Natsume, to her surprise. He glanced at her and nodded, acknowledging her wryly. The ice princess nodded too and went the opposite direction. The flame-caster snorted and prepared himself to turn the knob on Mikan's room when he stopped himself.

"Hn." Was all he said as he strolled back out the hospital.

_X_

Nobara returned to Persona, her eyes softly and faintly glittering. She took a breath because she knew Persona had asked Natsume to break up with Mikan. Of course, he was devastated. She was too; she didn't want to see the brunette sad, and she knew that she would be, because of this. Personal smiled calmly at the figure of Nobara, something rare and unusual. Realizing this, he hastily restored himself quickly. The ice princess smiled at Persona, a sad smile.

"Natsume-kun has broken up with Mikan-chan."

Persona nodded to himself. _I would've wanted to see that._ He thought, amused. He smiled darkly. "Well done, Nobara."

She had wanted so much for Persona to be happy and open his eyes about Mikan-chan and the evil of the ESP. She smiled and reached for Persona's hand.

"Let's go back, Persona." Without a word, the two walked back to the Dangerous Ability Room, hand in hand.

_X_

The brunette looked at the door curiously. She was sure that a couple of minutes ago, someone was about to open the door. But who? Hotaru and Ruka would just come in, she was sure.

"Natsume?" she whispered to herself. The nullifier laughed at herself for thinking such a foolish thing and shook her head.

"Like ever." She muttered. In the times she and Natsume were going out, he barely showed and care or concern for her. Only the usual insults and looking at her underwear thing.

"Maybe it was good then," she concluded, "that he broke up that way. I'm glad I wasn't the one who did it." She fiddled with her chocolate brown, long hair.

"Beside, he probably is with the new girl he likes right now."

Her hazel eyes danced excitedly and she grabbed her necklace of Alice stones with Natsume's red, crimson stone. She squeezed it and thought _Should I take it off? After all, we __**are**__ over. _After a while of arguing with herself, she decided not to. _I'll wait a bit longer, in case, Natsume…_

"In case… you come back," the brunette finished her thoughts, tears streaming down her lovely, angelic face. She found it impossible now, to think of Natsume without tearing up. About the way he broke up with her too.

Her thoughts were interrupted when there was a playful knock on the door. Mikan called out wearily. "Come in." A blonde with purple eyes stepped in the white hospital room. He was wearing a frilly rose pink shirt with dark maroon-coloured pants. One look at him and you might be thinking that he was a woman. Mikan beamed at seeing her beloved teacher. "Narumi-sensei!"

She ushered him to a seat with a wave of her hands. Narumi smiled. "How are you, Mikan-chan? I'm sorry about Natsume-kun-"He saw Mikan's eyes flash with anger and her face fall. She looked crestfallen.

"Eh…I'm sorry Mikan-chan-" started the sensei carefully. He placed his hands on Mikan's face and smiled cheerfully.

"Hurry up and get better, alright?" He kissed a pale Mikan on the cheek, one which would usually cause the flame-caster to be in a fit of jealousy, and skipped out the door.

But neither both of them knew that this was all watched by a certain amethyst-eyed girl.

_X_

Hotaru, a worried look plastered on her face, paced around her lab. She rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go check on the idiot." She finally decided. As she opened her door, a sight caught her in surprise. Her eyes flashed dangerously at the sight of those crimson orbs.

"What do _you _want, Hyuuga?" she hissed icily with frost in her eyes. The fire-caster snorted. "Oh, please, Imai." He replied heatedly. He looked away. "Is-Polka here?"

"Oh, please, Hyuuga. You know where she is. You caused her to be there. So don't act like you don't know," retorted the jet black haired girl. Hyuuga sighed. "I need to talk."

He absolutely refused to show any weakness in front of Imai, in case it could be around the Academy the next day, ruining his reputation. Hotaru stepped aside for Hyuuga to come in. She said coldly. "You broke her heart, that's all." She paused, trying to phrase her words properly. "I know that it was for a reason, but tell me, jerk, why did you do it?"

"You wouldn't under-"

Hotaru interrupted abruptly. "Understand, huh? What is there to understand? I know it was Persona, am I wrong?" Natsume's eyebrows shot u. "Yeah."

The Ice Queen sighed defensively. "She's, Mikan thinks that you never cared for her. If you don't explain to her everything, all, everything between you two will end. It will be over, Hyuuga." She stood up. "Now, leave."

Hyuuga stood up but refused to move an inch. "Mikan…is she breaking the promise…" he blurted.

"Maybe," declared Hotaru icily. "You were to one who broke the promise." _The promise to be together… forever and always. _She wanted to add. Natsume's eyes flashed ,and he glared at her and stepped out the room, a dark aura around him.

"She's thinking of returning you Alice stone, Hyuuga," she whispered, hoping nobody would hear her.

_X_

"How is it so far, Mihara?" asked a tad young lad, his green eyes glittering with youth. His silver hair was messy and his smile revealed a crooked tooth. He was one of those types where girls would fawn over him. The other man in the room, titled Mihara, smiled darkly. "Fine Souhi."

The green orbed boy grinned, eyes glittering maliciously. He picked up a folder with a couple of sheets on top and stared at the words. _Murder List_ was the title.

"To Alice Academy, Mihara?" the boy inquired.

"To pay a visit."

Souhi glanced at the files and read the first name on the list.

_Sakura Mikan._

_XXX_

Author's notes: Please review. Oh if you're wondering who's Mihara, he's the one with the petrification Alice in the manga about chapter 40s or something.

Please… if I get at least seven reviews I'll update the next chapter.

Thanks all and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Reverse the Promise, Reverse the Tears ch. 3**

Hey all! It's me again! Ria! I remember myself saying that I would update if I got seven reviews. Well, I got four, and for me, that was enough. And I was extremely happy. So feel free to comment, well, please do and review! This chappie is dedicated to my dearest friend, Isabelle, yes you are amazing! Please review to tell me how to improve and such.

I must remember to thank these people for their amazing reviews and for spending time to do it and to read it.

Thank you so much,

TheHeideePayas for your review, favourite story and story alert.

Amethystgirl1943 for your review.

BeHind ThY HaZel OrBs, my dear friend for your review, favourite story and story alert.

Marjie-chan for your favourite story.

Miss Palomio for your favourite story.

And of course, I'll rembember you ! My first reviewer. How could I forget you?

Thank you all my dear friends and readers.

Oh, and I've only written up to chapter six, so once I'm done putting up chapter five, I'll be taking a long break and then writing again. Please don't be sad, friends!

Though, I will be active and free to PMs and reviews, of course. I'll also be posting up another story. Please look forward to it, my friends. I might even work on another oneshot, though I'm still thinking. Please feel free to take a look at my profile.

Disclaimer: The usual, nopies.

Enjoy the chapter!

**Reverse the Promise, Reverse the Tears ch. 3**

The silver haired lad stood in front of Alice Academy, grinning plainly. His alices, the frost and nightmare alice, already seemed to prove that he was not someone to mess with. He looked around and mused, "So I'm to capture this Mikan Sakura?" he paused, his grin widening. "And, of course, destroy this school from the inside." He waited, tapping his foot, and he touched the gate casually. It did not affect him because of his partner's Barrier Alice. _Hmm. Interesting. This is an electrocution gate. _He blinked, frost appearing instantly on the wall. With a quick jump, he landed on the other side. A girl, dressed in what seemed to be a white kimono, though up to the knees, quickly followed.

Her hair was pale auburn and her eyes were silvery-white in colour. Souhi turned to the girl. "Shiro, what took you so long?" Shiro, the girl's name, smiled plainly. "Let's go, Souhi." Souhi rolled his eyes. "You know, White Swan? Are you going to introduce yourself as Shiro or by your real name?" he teased. The girl laughed her voice like a chime. "Of course by my real name." Souhi's eyes danced, a boyish grin plastered on his face, and then bowed low, his hands behind his back. "After you then, _Lady Kumi Sae_."

Sae smiled sweetly and broke into a run towards the junior division. Her steps were graceful and gently, but fast and fierce, thus given the name White Swan, but by her friends, Shiro. Souhi gave a loud whistle to his partner and he too, began to run.

_X_

Narumi-sensei stepped into the classroom of his favourite class. He clapped his hands joyfully, "Oh! My beautiful students! We have two new glorious students today. Please make them feel welcome and show them everlasting love!"

Souhi came in, and all the girls shrieked. He put his hand through his silver hair, his green orbs devoid of interest.

"Mizuiki Souhi, alice of frost and nightmare." He stared right at Sae, as she was making her way inside the classroom. Boy looked at her with hearts in their eyes. Her silver-white orbs landed on Sakura Mikan, and she smiled gently. "Kumi Sae, reverse alice, memory alice and sleep alice." Her eyes had a trace of frost. Narumi clapped his hands more cheerfully this time. "Oh, elegant, elegant you are, Kumi-san. How mysterious you are, Mizuiki-kun!" He too, looked around the class." Feel free to choose your own seats, you two." Almost every girl and boy's hands shot up.

Souhi's gaze landed on the empty seat next to Mikan, which belonged to Natsume. He breathed out. "Hey, is that seat free?" All heads swiveled to Mikan Sakura, who turned deep red. "Um…" Sumire stood up, feeling the need to defend her idol, even though if this boy _was _hot. "That seat belongs to Natsume-kun! Only he can sit there!" Sae, disturbed and annoyed at all the noise, pointed out icily, "Well, he's not here now, is he?" The class flinched at her coldness except for Hotaru. Souhi groaned and remarked in a husky voice, "He's definitely not coming. Just let me sit there." Because nobody knew what to say, he made his way to the seat, with a smirk on his face. Sae peered around and then stopped at Hotaru. The seats next to her were empty. She strolled closer to the inventor, her auburn hair flowing gracefully behind her. She paused at Hotaru. The inventor looked amused and nodded. "Feel free, Kumi."

Sae sat down and smiled darkly at Hotaru. "You have the alice of invention." Hotaru looked surprised for a while, and then quickly gained her composure. Narumi cheered and clapped his hands again for the third time. "Superb! Very well, then. Imai, why don't you be Kumi-san's partner?" Hotaru merely nodded and smirked. "Fifteen rabbits a day." She declared, eyes glittering. Everyone sweatdropped. Sae sat back in her seat and thought._ This school is not as bad as I thought it would be. It doesn't seem… worth destroying. _She glanced back at Souhi, who was smirking at Mikan. Hotaru smiled a small smile at Sae. "Thanks to you, I'll be earning 15 rabbits a day." Narumi gulped and whispered. "Ruka-kun, why don't you be partners with Mizuiki-kun?" He smiled weakly. "I've left you with some work, but other than that, class dismissed."

Sae turned to the amethyst-eyed girl beside her. "Where is the Bla-, um, Hyuuga Natsume?" Hotaru grimaced darkly and angrily. "Who cares about that arrogant jerk?" Sae nodded, though her silvery-white orbs shone like moonlight. Her auburn hair curled up at the ends, making her frame and figure so beautiful. Mikan walked up to the gorgeous girl and smiled her dazzling smile. "Hi! Sae-chan, right? I'm Mikan Sakura. Just call me Mikan." Hotaru shot her with her Baka Gun. "Baka, can't you see that she has no interest of being friends with you?" Sae's silvery eyes gleamed and she nodded, to much of the brunette's dismay. "Yes, I'm Sae. Don't use honourifics." Mikan mutely nodded, though excitement was shown clearly in her face. Souhi strutted up to them. "Hey." He turned to Mikan. "So, who is this… Natsume, the guy who had the seat I took?" He grinned, revealing his crooked tooth. The brunette blushed. "Uh-yeah. His name is Hyuuga Natsume, and he has the alice of fire." Souhi nodded, unexcited. He looked at Hotaru with interest. "Oh, hey, you're Hotaru Imai?" Sae nodded for the inventor. "Yes, of course." Her lips parted and she closed them again. Souhi nodded, a tint of red evident in his cheeks. Hotaru whipped out her camera and took shots in every angle.

"Wha-" Sae rolled her silvery eyes. "This girl is a blackmailer," she announced quietly. Souhi smiled cheekily and teased. "That's perfect, Sae. You two are so alike." He turned to Hotaru and pointed to Sae. "She is an amazing hacker." Hotaru's eyebrows shot up."Interesting." she looked amused and pursed her lips. "Good."

The nullifier laughed. Sae turned to Souhi. "Let's go." She gathered her books and smiled faintly at the group. "Goodbye." Souhi followed his partner in amusement. They left, the door slowly creaking its way shut, revealing the face of a boy. With crimson eyes.

_X_

Hotaru, of course, was the only one who noticed that those crimson eyes belonged to Natsume. She stood up hastily, Baka Gun in hand. Ruka turned to Hotaru with a confused look. He stood up too, following the inventor's lead. Mikan looked up. "What? Why is everyone standing up?" she smiled, the smiled that everybody loved. Hotaru thought. _Mikan would be depressed and all moody if she saw Natsume. The idiot._

"Nothing, you idiot, of course. I'm leaving you alone. You're so noisy that I need some peace and quiet." She said with a shrug. Before the brunette could protest, she stepped out the room in one move. Ruka, unsure of what to do and say, stood still, without any eye contact with the brunette, his crush, next to him.

_X_

Natsume tapped his foot. He knew the Ice Queen would come and have a 'talk' with him any moment. He was right. A jet-black haired girl with glamourous amethyst orbs strolled up to him. Sure, Hotaru was pretty, but nowhere compared to Mikan. Mikan was undescribable. She had straight long hair of a brunette's which curled softly at the ends. Her hazel eyes were full of light and…life. Something the white Swan had not. She was decent too, but she looked so _bored_. He had met her and the Frozen Nightmare at the last meeting. Her eyes flashed dangerously as she gave her icy glare.

"What do you want?" hissed Hotaru. Her eyes glared too. The flame caster looked around. "Where's Ruka?" Hotaru sneered at the lad. "Hurry up and apologize. That's all I'm going to say" She whirled around and trotted off, not before hitting the flame caster with her Baka Gun. Natsume narrowed his eyes and mumbled. "The White Swan-" The inventor looked at him behind her shoulder, turning a bit. Her look was showing amusement in her violet orbs. He turned, hands in pockets. "Keep an eye out for Pigtails, especially from the boy." This time it was Natsume who left first, not Hotaru. The Blackmailer grinned, something she didn't usually do. "White Swan and Frozen Nightmare, eh?"

_X_

Nobara stared at the new pair. She couldn't believe that the white Swan was right in front of her. She was the strongest female alice user. Her partner, the Frozen Nightmare, was equally as amazing. She bowed a bit, her icy-blue hair cascading down. The lad nodded. "Mizuiki Souhi." Shiro looked at Nobara and nodded, to the Ice Princess's surprise. "Kumi Sae. Call me Shiro." Nobara beamed. She knew only friends could call her Shiro.

"Um…Ibaragi Nobara, alice of ice. Um, Shiro-chan, just call me Nobara." Slivery-white orbs twinkled. "Alice of reverse, memory and sleep. Also strong in Barrier alice." Souhi stared at his partner, baffled. She didn't mind if this Ice Princess used honourifics and she told someone of her Barrier alice. _Nobara is going to be friends with Shiro in no time. _Shiro picked up this thought and turned to Nobara. "Where's my room?" She smiled a small smile and followed her new friend. Souhi groaned and muttered. "Now _I'm_ all alone." A sudden husky voice alarmed him. There stood Hyuuga Natsume, the Black Cat, with his messy raven locks. Souhi sneered. "Oh? What do _you_ want?" The flame caster spoke sharply, with a mixture of hatred and anger in his voice. "I know that firl, the white swan, is innocent, but you…You…"

His nose flared in anger. "The White Swan may not want to capture Mikan, but you intend to kill her. Kill her!" His hands curled into a fist and he hissed dangerously. "You touch her and you're dead!" He walked off, emitting a dangerous aura. Souhi smiled inwardly. _This seems interesting. You're on, Black Cat._ Unknownst to them, this thought and conversation with Natsume, did not go unknown to a pale auburn haired girl, Kumi Sae.

_XXX_

Author's note: I really hope you liked it. If you have any questions, please fell free to post a review or send me a PM. I'm free, I promise!

Thank you all.

Ria

eyHH


End file.
